U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,491, discloses a palm grip tool for trimming wires and inserting the trimmed wires into terminals of a connector. A single wire only is installed with each actuation of the tool. The connector must be manually adjusted to position each additional terminal for connection to a corresponding wire.